


Tres decenas

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Serie de one-shots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No son sólo treinta. Son más, muchos más.</p><p>Pero no podemos contarlos todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.
> 
> Pues... Queda un mes para el _mook_. A hinalilly (usuario de tumblr) se le ocurrió hacer un beso por cada día de espera. A lo mejor sirve para que tengamos un beso :D Y bueno, me he unido. Escribiendo, que se me da mejor que dibujar. Y en castellano, porque aún no me siento segura para volver a escribir en inglés.

La imagen de Rin cargado de maletas desapareciendo por la puerta de embarque empieza a ser más familiar de lo que a Haruka le gustaría.

No importa, piensa ese día, mientras Rin recuerda diez minutos antes de marcharse mil cosas que aún no le ha contado ( _¿Cómo es eso posible? No ha metido la lengua en paladar en los últimos diez días_ ).

No le importa, se repite cuando el segundo aviso resuena por megafonía y Rin encuentra demasiado difícil mantenerse quieto y acelera sus palabras con la esperanza de que el tiempo pase más lentamente.

No le importa; y cuando Rin lo envuelve en un abrazo Haruka olvida el significado de las palabras que suenan una y otra vez en su mente para protegerlo del dolor de esa nueva despedida.

—Volveré por Navidad —le asegura Rin, pero en lugar de soltarlo refuerza su abrazo, pese a que es imposible acercar a Haruka más sin fundirse con su piel—. Mañana por la tarde te termino de contar lo de Winnie, ¿vale?

En lugar de asentir, Haruka se separa de Rin lo justo para ver su rostro. No llora –es un sentimental, pero no tanto–, pero hay en su mirada la misma tristeza que amenaza con tomar el control del cuerpo de Haruka e impedir que Rin coja ese avión que se lo llevará al otro hemisferio, ése en el que es invierno y hace frío.

No sabe si lo besa para hacerle olvidar su aflicción o para dejar de recordar él; lo importante es que funciona, y a Rin no parecen importarle las miradas curiosas y en ocasiones desdeñosas que ambos atraen.

Se aleja de Haruka de un salto cuando esa voz femenina anuncia por tercera vez la inminencia del despegue de su avión.

—Tengo que irme ya —murmura, sus manos aferrando las de Haruka—. Me hubiera gustado quedarme para tu cumpleaños —admite, haciendo una mueca—, pero tengo que volver a clase.

El corazón de Haruka hace un movimiento extraño, pero no es miedo lo que hace que el joven se aferre a las manos de Rin con fuerza para evitar que lo suelte tan pronto:

—Mi regalo —susurra, pese a jamás le ha importado ese día, mucho menos lo que la gente le compre.

Rin enarca una ceja.

—Te mandaré algo por correo —le promete, pero Haruka niega rápidamente por la cabeza.

—Quiero que vuelvas aquí. No por mi cumpleaños —nota cómo sus mejillas empiezan a encenderse—. Vuelve para quedarte —pide en voz baja, avergonzado por el egoísmo contenido en su petición.

_Llevas dos años en Australia_ , quiere añadir, pero incluso su avaricia tiene un límite.

Los ojos de Rin se inundan con lágrimas que el joven lucha por no derramar, y Haruka recuerda que a pesar de sus deseos su novio aún tiene cosas que hacer en el otro hemisferio, cosas que demostrar al país que quebró su espíritu.

—Tengo que irme —repite, con la misma obstinación con la que Haruka se dice de nuevo que _no importa_ —. Cuando llegue allí hablamos, ¿vale?

Las manos de Haruka están frías mientras el joven observa a Rin alejarse de él a la carrera, sin tiempo para mirar atrás.

Unos minutos más tarde, su móvil vibra con la respuesta de Rin, que deja a Haruka riendo en mitad del aeropuerto:

**Viviré contigo cuando dejes de comer pescado.**


	2. Chapter 2

La vieja casa de la abuela de Haruka siempre huele a caballa.

No es algo desagradable; de hecho, ni siquiera es tan evidente como a Rin le parece la mayor parte del tiempo. Pese a que Rei está de acuerdo con él, son los únicos que afirman la existencia de ese rastro que nunca desaparece; Haruka niega que su hogar desprenda más olor que el de las plantas del jardín, Nagisa nunca huele nada – _normal_ , lo extraño sería que después de las atrocidades que almuerza sus quimiorreceptores estuviesen en buen estado– y Makoto se encoge de hombros y asegura que la casa de su amigo huele como siempre.

Rin lo achaca a que Makoto ha pasado media vida entre esas cuatro paredes. Cuando tenía doce años, él estuvo varias veces allí, pero por mucho que lo intente no logra recordar si ya entonces las paredes de la vivienda estaban impregnadas con el olor del pescado a la plancha. Seguramente no, piensa; en aquel entonces los padres de Haruka aún vivían con su hijo y probablemente se encargaran de que su dieta estuviese más equilibrada.

Sin embargo, cuando Rin sale del baño de Haruka y _ese_ olor ataca sus pobres fosas nasales, sabe inmediatamente que no se trata del aroma que ha terminado por asociar a las noches que pasa en su casa; podría llegar hasta la fuente del olor con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Algún día cenaremos algo que no sea caballa? —protesta, plantándose en la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. Haruka ni siquiera se vuelve hacia él; da la vuelta a los filetes, uno por uno, y Rin siente su exasperación transformarse en una sonrisa llena de afecto al mirar al joven de arriba abajo. Ha vuelto a ponerse el delantal sobre el bañador.

—Es mi casa y yo estoy cocinando —replica Haruka con calma. Rin pone los ojos en blanco—. Nadie te obliga…

—Ya, pero sería el peor invitado de la Historia si lo rechazase —lo interrumpe. Descruza los brazos y se acerca a Haruka, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, las manos a ambos lados de su cintura—. La próxima vez que venga, tú te duchas primero y yo hago la cena —propone—; siempre aprovechas que estoy en el baño para hacer lo que quieres.

Haruka lo mira de reojo. Rin puede ver su nuez subir y bajar cuando su novio traga saliva.

—Entonces harás carne —murmura, dejando la rasera en un plato junto a la hornilla. Rin besa su cuello, justo donde se adivina una vértebra bajo su piel, y sonríe al notar el estremecimiento que recorre a Haruka entero—. No hagas eso.

—¿El qué? —Rin repite el gesto, y en esta ocasión Haruka se da media vuelta para encararlo. Los dedos de Rin se separan de él lo suficiente para no entorpecer su movimiento. Es un gesto inconsciente, como muchos otros nacidos a lo largo de las semanas que llevan saliendo.

—Vamos a cenar caballa.

Rin no puede contener un resoplido.

—¿Sabes que los peces acumulan mercurio y si comes mucho pescado, tú también?

Las cejas de Haruka se acercan en una mueca de desaprobación.

—El pescado es bueno para la salud —afirma, en un tono parecido al _sólo nado al estilo libre_ que probablemente fue lo primero que dijo cuando aprendió a hablar.

—Sí, en su justa medida —las manos de Rin han encontrado cobijo en la huesuda cadera de Haruka—. Si sólo comes pescado te saldrán escamas y acabarás convertido en un pez. Mira, ya te están saliendo —bromea, dando golpecitos con el índice en las mejillas de Haruka, luego en su frente y finalmente en la punta de su nariz.

—Mentira —Haruka agarra la muñeca de Rin para impedir que siga toqueteándole la cara—. No quiero que quemes mi casa.

—¿Eh? —la sorpresa sólo tarda un instante en convertirse en indignación—. Eh, ¿quién te crees que soy? No voy por ahí quemando cocinas ajenas.

—Por supuesto —replica Haruka, en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Rin lo oiga, con la cantidad mínima necesaria para encender una chispa de indignación.

—Serás…

Rin no logra decir lo que es Haruka. En parte porque le llevaría varios días, pero sobre todo porque el joven se ha cansado de la discusión y lo besa como si quisiera hacerle olvidar cómo formar oraciones. La  mano de Haruka que no sujeta su muñeca está enredada entre el pelo de su nuca y él no huele a caballa tanto como su casa, y a Rin no le importaría no volver a comer carne a cambio de esto.

Y podría quedarse ahí toda la noche, besando a Haruka y sorprendiéndose ante el inusual ímpetu escondido tras sus movimientos, pero un olor que no es caballa ni Haruka se expande por la cocina y el joven se aparta de sus labios y se da media vuelta con un siseo alarmado.

Lo siguiente que el cerebro de Rin registra es que los filetes se han tostado demasiado.

—¿Quién va a quemar la casa, eh?

Haruka se gira para fulminarlo con la mirada y Rin no puede evitar echarse a reír. Lo cual no contribuye a mejorar el humor del joven, exactamente.

—Es tu culpa.

—Pero ya no podemos cenar caballa —replica Rin, intentando sonar al menos un poco arrepentido. El ceño cada vez más profundo de Haruka es una clara muestra de que no lo ha conseguido—. ¿Crees que el supermercado aún estará abierto? Pago yo.

Pese a su más que evidente disgusto, la pequeña sonrisa que ilumina el rostro de Haruka es sincera.

—Si no quemas mi casa, vale.


	3. Chapter 3

Quizá sea el ambiente. Quizá sea la forma en que la superficie de la piscina refleja la luz del sol, o puede que los nervios al percatarse de la expectación que brilla en las miradas de los asistentes tengan algo que ver.

Quien _seguro_ tiene gran parte de la responsabilidad de la energía que vibra en su piel y le impide dejar de moverse es Rin. Es cierto que Haruka no ha sido indiferente a ninguna de las carreras en las que ha tomado parte en los últimos meses, pero la presencia del joven a su lado, su sonrisa desafiante y su mirada entusiasmada tienen la habilidad de hacer que los órganos de Haruka se nieguen a quedarse quietos.

El inicio de la carrera es todo un alivio. Cuando se hunde en el agua, el ardor que hace que a Haruka le pique todo se calma, algo en su interior por fin encajando donde debe mientras la presencia de Rin a su lado lo impulsa hacia adelante con una intensidad de la que nadie más es capaz. Si no estuviese en el agua, Haruka se marearía; y cuando alcanza la línea de meta, unas centésimas antes que Rin, tiene que aferrarse al borde de la piscina mientras recupera el aliento y su respiración regresa a un ritmo normal.

Rin, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no ayuda mucho.

—La próxima vez verás —promete, también sin resuello.

Haruka siempre ha sido una criatura sencilla. Si quiere hacer algo, lo hace, y raramente se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias. Por eso, cuando nota sus propias mejillas ardiendo a causa del rubor que tiñe las de Rin, olvida que no es lo mismo que desnudarse en una tienda y saltar a un acuario; quiere besar a Rin, así que se inclina sobre la corchera que separa los dos carriles y aferra los brazos del joven para atraerlo hacia él, ignorando todo lo que pueda distraerle de su objetivo.

Ha de admitir que no estaba seguro de que fuese a alcanzar sus labios al primer intento, pero cuando Haruka se encuentra besando el hombro de Rin necesita varios segundos para registrar la mano del joven en su nuca, permitiendo a regañadientes que su cerebro procese la expresión de alarma que ha visto mientras se acercaba a él.

—Aquí no —susurra Rin, y Haruka recuerda entonces a los periodistas.

Los minutos que transcurren hasta que consiguen quedarse solos son tremendamente largos para un Haruka poco habituado a impacientarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Como todas sus competiciones, ésta había empezado de una forma absurda. Tenía un motivo absurdo. Y ambos estaban absurdamente empecinados en ganar, pese a que en ningún momento se habían detenido a hablar sobre  _qué_ ganaría el vencedor. El mero orgullo era un buen premio.

Todo había comenzado unas tres horas antes, gracias a Makoto, que en ese momento debía de estar arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca. Habían ido a la playa y habían almorzado en la orilla aunque hiciese demasiado frío para bañarse.

Haruka había traído comida. Rin también. Makoto había hecho un comentario completamente objetivo.

—Gracias, Rin, es agradable comer algo más que pescado de vez en cuando.

La expresión de Haruka habría sido menos ofendida si su mejor amigo lo hubiese apuñalado por la espalda.

—Sabes que es verdad —Rin se había apresurado a añadir leña al fuego, dando un codazo juguetón a Haruka—. Se te da bien hacer pescado, pero en lo demás te gano.

Y así se había desatado el infierno.

Una carrera por la playa. Un concurso para ver quién podía comer más. Origamis. Dibujos. Haikus. Se hubiesen lanzado al mar para nadar sin preocuparse por coger una pulmonía, pero afortunadamente Makoto aún conservaba el juicio y lo había impedido. Un pulso. Un pulso de pulgares. Algo parecido a lucha libre que había acabado con Rin sobre Haruka y un enredo de piernas y brazos.

—Quítate… —la voz de Haruka fue más un gemido ahogado por el peso de Rin aplastando su caja torácica.

Rin se puso en pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—He ganado, ¿no? —Haruka respondió con un resoplido—. ¡Te he dado una paliza con el pulso!

—Sí, pero no sabes hacer grullas de papel.

—Ni tú elefantes.

—Y ni siquiera sabes dibujar un pez dragón.

—¡Eres el único que sabe lo que es eso!

Haruka bufó de nuevo. Se giró hacia el mar, teñido de rojo en el atardecer, y lo observó durante unos minutos, pensativo. Luego dio un par de pasos hacia el agua; por suerte, para entonces Rin había recuperado algo de sentido común y agarró su brazo para impedírselo.

—Te ganaría —anunció el joven, demasiado seguro de sí mismo para que Rin lo dejase pasar.

—En tus sueños —Haruka hizo ademán de tirar de él, pero los pies de Rin estaban firmemente clavados en la arena—. Ni se te ocurra. Alguien tiene que preocuparse por nuestra salud.

Haruka volvió a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de disgusto; pero algo más captó su atención.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Ahora que se fijaba, Rin no recordaba haberlos oído despedirse. Se pasó la mano por el pelo; no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, pero generalmente sus amigos no eran tan sutiles a la hora de dejarlos solos.

—Ni idea —admitió, pero Haruka ya se estaba encogiendo de hombros y echando a andar hacia la carretera—. ¿Adónde vas?

—A mi casa.

Rin había aprendido a oír la invitación implícita en esas palabras. Alcanzó a Haruka en dos zancadas y se acomodó a su ritmo.

—Entonces, ¿quién ha ganado?

—Yo —Haruka lo miró como si le hubiese preguntado algo irritantemente obvio.

—Mentiroso. Te he ganado en la carrera, en el pulso, en los haikus… —Rin casi tropezó cuando llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Haruka, sumido en su recuento.

—Eso ha sido un empate. Igual que los origamis —le informó Haruka, abriendo la puerta de su casa—. Y te he ganado en dibujo y pulso de pulgares.

—¿Así que hemos empatado? —murmuró Rin, siguiendo al joven al interior y esperando a que Haruka encendiese la luz.

En su lugar, recibió un empujón que lo hizo retroceder hasta la puerta que acababa de cerrar, los labios de Haruka presionando los suyos. Rin ni siquiera pudo reaccionar antes de que Haruka se apartase de él y, por fin, pulsara el interruptor que iluminó el pasillo de su casa.

—Yo he ganado —anunció, quitándose las zapatillas y echando a andar hacia el salón.

Rin necesitó varios segundos para reaccionar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se descalzó apresuradamente y corrió tras Haruka, sin la menor intención de dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.


	5. Chapter 5

Normalmente, todo son prisas y ganas de recuperar meses de ausencia en horas que se escurren entre sus dedos.

No es que a Haruka le moleste; a él también le gustaría compensar el tiempo que pasa separado de Rin en los cortos días en que coinciden en alguna competición en el extranjero, cuando el joven regresa a Japón durante las vacaciones. Engañar a la realidad, que parezca que Rin está lejos durante unos días y a su lado varios meses.

Pero no puede, e intentarlo es, por norma general, agotador.

Por eso, cuando Rin aparece en la puerta de su apartamento empapado y dejando charcos allá por donde pisa, saludándolo con un beso antes de explicar que ha adelantado su vuelo porque era más barato, se alegra de que el tiempo no invite a salir a dar un paseo por Tokio.

Al principio son roces que podrían pasar por accidentales sin los precedentes que ninguno necesita ayuda para recordar. Rin se apoya en su hombro para mantener el equilibrio mientras se quita las zapatillas, Haruka deja los dedos en la base de su cuello más tiempo del estrictamente necesario antes de quitarle la bolsa de viaje de encima. Rin le pregunta si le presta su bañera para darse una ducha al oído, como si fuese un secreto y estuviesen rodeados de gente.

No es realmente una sorpresa que el baño sea compartido. Haruka sabe que Rin no tardará en echarse una siesta y que tiene un examen para el que apenas ha empezado a estudiar, pero cuando el joven se acomoda en su regazo, dejando besos perezosos sobre su clavícula en medio de un silencio inusual, no se queja.

Da la impresión de que todos los músculos de Rin están tensos; después de diez horas en un avión es normal, y Haruka sonríe cuando los nota relajarse poco a poco bajo sus dedos. Rin cierra los ojos y lo deja hacer, alternando suspiros placenteros con un sonido sospechosamente parecido a un ronroneo que terminan por fundirse en una respiración pausada, el preludio del sueño.

—Si te quedas dormido aquí se te arrugarán los dedos —comenta Haruka. Prácticamente oye el _¿Y me lo dices tú?_ contenido en el bufido irritado de Rin, pero tras unos segundos el joven sale de la bañera y se frota la cara con una toalla, intentando sin mucho éxito espabilarse.

Pese a que asegura que tiene hambre, Rin necesita sólo cinco minutos para quedarse dormido en el tatami, sin ni siquiera tener la precaución de taparse. Haruka corta el gas de la hornilla y guarda la ternera en el frigorífico, sin lamentar ni por un instante estar contemplando al joven en lugar de haciendo un simulacro a toda velocidad de lo que sería ( _será_ ) su vida si ( _cuando_ ) Rin volviera ( _vuelva_ ) para quedarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka tenía un concepto de turismo totalmente opuesto al de Rin.

A Rin no le había importado al principio. Generalmente, siempre que viajaban era él quien planeaba lo que harían, quien preparaba un recorrido para ver todo lo importante. A Haruka no le molestaba; si bien disfrutaba como un niño pequeño ante los nuevos paisajes, todo el proceso previo le parecía demasiado engorroso, y participaba lo justo para asegurarse de que entre los lugares a visitar hubiese la cantidad de agua necesaria.

Hasta que, dos semanas antes de coger el avión, había descubierto las _lagunas_.

Desde su lado de la pantalla en Australia, Rin había sido testigo de cómo en una tarde su novio planeaba uno de los días libres que tendrían en el extranjero. Había sonreído, divertido ante el repentino entusiasmo de Haruka, y había aceptado sin rechistar –y sin mirar mucho– la propuesta.

Mientras seguía a Haruka hasta la cima de la montaña, exhalando la poca energía que le quedaba, Rin se arrepintió un poquito de no haberlo pensado. Era cierto que ambos eran atletas, que tenían resistencia y que tampoco habían estado tantas horas andando; pero se habían criado prácticamente a nivel del mar, y a tres mil metros de altura respirar se hacía difícil.

Con todo, Rin aguantó más o menos bien (Haruka no parecía tener tantos problemas como él; quizá la ilusión que lo hacía brillar más que de costumbre también le confería resistencia adicional); si bien los últimos metros casi se dejó arrastrar por la mano de Haruka, no fue hasta que el joven se detuvo junto a un bloque de hormigón cilíndrico que marcaba la cima de la montaña que se dejó caer en el suelo, descolgándose la mochila y abriéndola en busca de agua.

Haruka también debía de estar cansado, porque se sentó a su lado rápidamente, sin apenas disfrutar de las vistas.

—¿Contento? —preguntó Rin, pasándole la botella después de beber. Haruka no respondió hasta que la hubo vaciado.

—No. Tenemos que bajar a comer.

Rin no daba crédito a sus oídos. Iba a levantarse, pero se dejó caer de nuevo al escuchar a su novio.

—¿Bajar? ¿ _Ahora_? —Haruka asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Las lagunas —explicó simplemente. Cogió la mano de Rin, apoyada en el suelo, y se la acercó a los labios, rozando sus nudillos en lo más cercano a una disculpa que expresaría respecto al asunto—. Creo que está ahí —utilizó la mano de Rin para señalar—. Detrás de esa cresta.

Pese a que una parte de él seguía reprochándose no haber introducido algo de sensatez en sus planes, Rin sonrió.

—Has pensado mucho esto, ¿no?

Era indudable que la temperatura había disminuido conforme ascendían; pero, aunque en ocasiones el aire les ponía el vello de punta con sus camisetas de manga corta, el frío no era suficiente para justificar el rubor de Haruka. Girando la cabeza en un intento inútil por disimularlo, el joven se puso en pie y tiró de Rin para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Ni siquiera estamos en la montaña más alta de la sierra —le informó, mirando alrededor—. Es aquélla.

—Oh, pues… ¿Gracias por no matarme del todo? —probó Rin, arrancando una sonrisa a Haruka.

No se respiraba tan mal en la cima de esa montaña cuando uno se acostumbraba.

 


	7. Chapter 7

El curso está a dos días de terminar cuando Haruka le hace la pregunta que, en el fondo, Rin lleva meses esperando.

No hubiese sido Haruka si hubiese elegido un momento más oportuno para hacerla; con todo, Rin se pregunta cómo puede pensar en algo así en esa situación, y qué clase de pacto con el diablo ha hecho para conseguir formar oraciones coherentes cuando él probablemente no recordaría su nombre si Haruka no lo repitiese entre beso y beso.

—¿Por qué Australia?

La punta de la nariz de Rin percute una, dos, tres veces en el muslo de Haruka, hasta que los dedos enredados en su pelo tiran de él hacia atrás. El rubor de Rin se intensifica ante la mirada del joven, que lo observa apoyado en los codos, y finalmente cede y retrocede hasta quedar de rodillas ante él.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Haruka aparta la mirada.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Además, en Australia fue donde…

—Ya —Rin entrelaza los dedos. No necesita ningún recordatorio de esos cuatro años; aunque menos, aún le duele pensar en ello—. Por eso tengo que ir. Sé que para ti no es importante… pero si me quedara aquí, sería como si estuviese huyendo. Quiero demostrar que no pudo conmigo.

Haruka se impulsa con las manos para sentarse.

—¿A quién?

Las manos de Rin toman una del joven.

—A mí —admite, y por unos instantes su propia decisión le parece infantil y absurda.

Hasta que Haruka se acerca a él, rozando apenas su pecho con los labios antes de mirarlo y sonreír.

 —Entonces bien.


	8. Chapter 8

La capacidad de comunicación verbal de Haruka nunca ha sido precisamente brillante, ni siquiera en japonés; pensándolo fríamente, no es ninguna sorpresa que el inglés se le dé tan mal. Rin lo sabe desde hace mucho, y pese a que le es imposible ahorrarle el esfuerzo de expresarse –porque él no es Makoto, ni tiene intención de serlo– es en cierto modo agradable ser consciente de que Haruka pone de su parte para que su relación funcione.

Sin embargo, Haruka también es terriblemente tenaz. Aunque quizá la palabra más acertada sea _testarudo_ ; no posee esa ruidosa obstinación de Rin, pero es imposible disuadirlo de algo cuando se le mete entre ceja y ceja.

Y se ha propuesto aprender a decir _caballa_ en todos los idiomas posibles. No por el mero placer de saberlo, sino porque nunca pide otra cosa cuando salen a comer fuera.

—Deberías probar más comida —sugiere Rin una tarde soleada en algún rincón de Europa, dando un sorbo a esa especie de zumo hecho a base de hortalizas. Arruga la nariz, aunque no es por el desagrado. Simplemente no está acostumbrado.

Haruka alza la mirada de su filete de salmón (no había caballa), y durante unos instantes guarda silencio.

—Puedo hacer eso cuando quiera —asegura, y Rin no duda que es cierto. Uno de los pocos usos que Haruka da a internet es la búsqueda de recetas.

—Pero no es lo mismo —replica, y corta un pedazo de su tortilla con el tenedor—. Prueba —ordena, tendiéndoselo por encima de la ensalada que comparten.

Haruka lo observa durante unos segundos antes de meterse otro pedazo de salmón en la boca.

—Prefiero el pescado.

—Oh, venga, sólo un poco —Rin le acerca el tenedor a la boca, pero Haruka se aparta—. Aburrido.

Eso parece encender una chispa en el interior de Haruka, que deja su propio tenedor en el plato y dedica una mirada resentida a Rin mientras mastica y traga.

—Vale —acepta a regañadientes, abriendo la boca y cerrando los ojos.

Rin contiene la risa al verlo así, con expresión de _pez_ y aguardando expectante a que la comida llegue a él. Y en lugar de la tortilla, lo que aterriza en Haruka tras una cautelosa mirada alrededor es un beso que lo hace despegar los párpados, confundido.

—Eso no es comida.

Rin se echa a reír antes de darle, ahora sí, el pedazo de tortilla.


	9. Chapter 9

El mundo parece pesar una tonelada más bajo el sol.

Rin apenas es capaz de estirar el brazo para coger la botella de agua, y está seguro de que rompe alguna ley de la física cuando la destapa y se la lleva a los labios, levantando la cabeza unos centímetros. El gruñido con que Haruka reclama el agua que hace horas ha dejado de estar fría retumba en su pecho, donde Rin ha apoyado la cabeza.

Escucha el agua bajar hasta el estómago del joven y sonríe, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartarse de él y dejar de acalorarlo.

—Podemos ir a la piscina —sugiere con un hilo de voz.

—Está cerrada —replica Haruka, y parece personalmente ofendido. Como si la piscina le hubiese fallado.

—Pues a la playa.

—El agua está sucia.

Rin se pasa una mano por el pelo, haciendo que la goma que lo sujeta salga disparada hacia el suelo. Agradece tener otra en la muñeca para ahorrarse el trabajo de ir a por la primera y mira a Haruka, que yace en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidos, sin más ropa que unos pantalones de gimnasia y una película de sudor que hace que el pelo se le adhiera a las sienes.

—Voy a ducharme —anuncia Rin.

Pasa casi un minuto antes de que Haruka gire la cabeza hacia él. Cuarenta y siete segundos más hasta que habla:

—Ve a ducharte.

­—Estoy en ello —quizá Rin tenga las neuronas ligeramente cocidas, porque la idea que relampaguea en su mente no es, ni de lejos, sensata.

También sumido en un letargo estival, Haruka no es capaz de reaccionar hasta que es demasiado tarde y los labios de Rin están en su abdomen; con todo, cuando el joven sopla y el sonido y la sensación arrancan una ruidosa carcajada a su garganta, tarda poco en coordinar sus miembros para intentar apartar a su novio de encima. Lo cual no es de mucha utilidad; Rin lo tiene bien sujeto.

—Rin… ¡Rin…! Deja… _Rin_ —sus fútiles intentos por hablar se ven recompensados cuando Rin cede ante la súplica con que pronuncia su nombre. Aún sonriendo, se separa de él y observa su lucha interna: por un lado, aovillarse es la forma más fácil de evitar la mayoría de ataques; por el otro, si hace eso probablemente su cuerpo empiece a arder. Finalmente se queda boca arriba, aunque con los brazos cautelosamente cruzados sobre el estómago, mientras fulmina a Rin con la mirada—. No tiene gracia.

—Pues te estabas riendo —replica Rin, y aunque tiene más calor que antes no deja de sonreír—. Además, siempre puedes… ya sabes, vengarte.

Haruka parece sopesar la posibilidad durante muchos segundos. Rin se echa hacia atrás un poco cuando lo ve incorporarse, pero Haruka se pone en pie y da dos pasos hacia el baño.

—Voy a ducharme —anuncia.

—Te acompaño.

— _No_.

Rin se echa a reír, admitiendo que quizá se lo merece.


	10. Chapter 10

A Haruka le gusta el agua. Mucho.

También le gusta Rin. _Más_.

No es de extrañar, pues, que cuando los dos elementos coinciden sea demasiado difícil resistir la tentación de dejarse llevar por instintos que ignoraba albergar antes de ser consciente de que podía llevarlos a cabo.

Además, hoy están solos. Sus compañeros ya se han ido. Ni siquiera el vigilante está ahí para cerrar; hace tiempo que dejó a Haruka una copia de las llaves, cansado de esperar varias horas a que el joven terminase de nadar tras el entrenamiento. No hay nadie, nadie, _nadie_ salvo él y Rin y esa certeza da un vigor renovado a sus movimientos cuando alcanza al joven antes de que llegue a las duchas, tira de su muñeca para que se dé la vuelta y devora sus labios con urgencia.

Rin suelta una risita sorprendida, trastabillando hacia atrás sin apartar sus brazos de Haruka. Aún tiene las gafas en la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara y dejando al descubierto su sonrojo.

—Llevamos todo el día nadando. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta energía?

Haruka no es capaz de responder cuando Rin lo hace retroceder a él con un beso, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que esas palabras no son una negativa. Su cabeza rebota cuando su espalda toca la pared, pero no es aturdimiento lo que hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas cuando abre los ojos y descubre a Rin bloqueando una vía de escape que no necesita. En otras circunstancias quizá haría algo por cambiarlo, pero cuando la mano de Rin se cuela bajo su bañador su espalda se arquea y sabe que ambos se alegran de que no haya nadie más en el recinto.

Las palabras de Rin se quedan vibrando en su cuello, más fuertes que los mordiscos que ambos esperan que no dejen ninguna marca, y Haruka aleja al joven los milímetros justos para recuperar la capacidad de razonar durante unos segundos.

—Tú tampoco podrás levantarte mañana —le asegura en voz baja, áspera, y Rin se echa a reír y quizá se lo contagia un poco.

—Ya veremos —murmura, y Haruka sólo puede besarlo de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

Iwatobi estaba a oscuras.

No sólo porque el sol ya se hubiese perdido en un horizonte nuboso; el cielo parecía haber dejado de existir más allá de los nubarrones negros, y el suministro eléctrico se había cortado. La única fuente de luz eran los ocasionales relámpagos que permitían ver el mar revuelto durante unos segundos, dando una idea de la furia de la naturaleza.

Haruka apartó la mirada de la ventana al escuchar pasos tras él. A la luz de las velas que habían encontrado, descubrió a la madre de Rin entrando en la habitación con un futón enrollado. Se acercó a ella para cogerlo.

—Gracias —murmuró, bajando la mirada ante la sonrisa de la mujer—. Siento las molestias.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí —replicó ella, quitándole importancia con un gesto—. Además, no puedes salir con lo que está cayendo.

Haruka asintió. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir fuera de su casa. Con la excepción de las noches en que se quedaba en casa de Makoto, casi podía contar con los dedos de las manos las ocasiones en que había estado fuera.

Extendió el futón en el suelo, junto a la cama de Rin, y se sentó en él con las piernas cruzadas; por un momento pensó en regresar al salón para saber qué estaba retrasando al joven, pero prefirió esperarlo en un silencio ocasionalmente interrumpido por el rugido de los truenos.

Empezaba a adormecerse, arrullado por la tormenta, cuando Rin entró en su dormitorio. El joven se dirigió hacia el armario y lanzó algo a la cara de Haruka; tras unos segundos el joven lo identificó como una camiseta y unos pantalones viejos.

—No has traído pijama, ¿no? —inquirió Rin ante su perplejidad—. Puedes…

Haruka estuvo seguro de que todos sus huesos se estremecieron con el trueno que ahogó las palabras de Rin. Sin embargo, fue peor ver cómo el joven retrocedía hasta que su espalda dio con el armario. El siguiente relámpago iluminó su expresión descompuesta, y Haruka estaba cogiendo su mano antes de ser consciente de ello.

Rin casi se apartó de un tirón, pero tras varios segundos se sentó a su lado, los dedos hundidos en su propia camiseta.  No dijo nada mientras se cambiaba, y Haruka lo imitó en silencio, atento a cada estremecimiento que venía tras los truenos.

—No pasa nada —dijo tras varios minutos sin decir palabra. Ni siquiera se escuchaba la conversación de Gou con su madre en el salón. Rin apartó la mirada de las velas de su mesita de noche para fijarla en él—. Porque te den miedo las tormentas —aclaró.

Rin soltó un resoplido, se puso en pie de un salto y se arrojó a la cama.

— _No_ me dan miedo las tor… —su voz se cortó en un gemido cuando un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa—. No me dan miedo —aseguró, hundiendo el rostro en su almohada. Haruka enarcó una ceja—. Sólo me desagradan —hizo una pausa y agregó, en un susurro casi ininteligible—: _Bastante_.

Haruka se tomó unos minutos para sopesar sus posibilidades.

—A mí también —aseguró, pese a que la hospitalidad de la familia de Rin y un reducto de sentido común eran lo único que le impedía volver andando a su casa—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Rin levantó la cabeza de la almohada, aferrándola con más fuerza cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación.

—El dormitorio de mi madre está al otro lado de esta pared.

— _Dormir_ —repitió Haruka, con una calma forzada. A diferencia de Rin, no se inmutó con el estruendo que se tragó su voz.

El joven asintió lentamente, y Haruka no tardó en subir a la cama con él. Era estrecha y sus piernas estaban enredadas para evitar caerse, pero a Rin no pareció importarle tener que abrazarse a Haruka. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro en los segundos que pasaban entre trueno y trueno, y cada vez que los brazos que rodeaban su cintura se tensaban Haruka besaba su mejilla.

—Te da igual la tormenta —susurró Rin cuando Haruka contó el vigésimo trueno—. Mentiroso.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Rin le dio una patada.


	12. Chapter 12

—Eh.

Los dedos que se deslizan por la espalda de Rin, trazando lo que si fuesen pinceles sería un dibujo, se detienen al sonido de su voz adormilada. Haruka los retira, pese a que hace horas que no están fríos; no tenía intención de arrastrar a Rin en su insomnio.

—¿Qué?

Rin se gira y tira de Haruka hasta atraparlo entre sus brazos, cálido y con ese algo que atrae inevitablemente al joven. Lejos de quejarse, Haruka enreda sus piernas y se acomoda en la proximidad de Rin, sonriendo por cada centímetro de contacto entre ellos. No tiene más sueño que antes, pero la inquietud de las horas en vela se disuelve entre las caricias de Rin.

—¿Cómo están todos? Makoto y los demás.

La mente de Haruka está considerablemente lejos de sus amigos en ese momento, pero aun así hace un esfuerzo.

—Makoto tiene novia. Nagisa y Gou rompieron. No se hablarían si no fuese por Rei.

El abrazo de Rin se refuerza, y extrañamente no hace ningún comentario acerca de la vida sentimental de su hermana. Ni siquiera para alegrarse.

Haruka sabe que no se alegra.

—Todos cambian, ¿eh?

Haruka se pregunta si Rin se está dando cuenta ahora. No está seguro de cómo se siente al respecto, pero su proceso de adaptación comenzó hace tiempo. El miedo a que todo lo que quiere se le escape por ser demasiado lento en acostumbrarse a los cambios, sin embargo, sigue ahí, tan presente como el día que vio a Makoto instruir a los niños en el club de natación y comprendió que su mejor amigo había encontrado algo cuya existencia él ignoraba entonces.

—Nosotros no —asegura con un hilo de voz. Nota el ligero asentimiento de Rin.

Y ambos saben que es mentira porque ambos han visto al otro cambiar, crecer. Pero ese acuerdo tácito no busca la inmovilidad, sino la certeza de que no se alejarán en su dinamismo.


	13. Chapter 13

Quizá haya bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

Rin no está seguro, porque no suele tomar nada más que agua y bebidas isotónicas. Pero en el restaurante les han invitado a una copa al enterarse de que estaban celebrando que ( _por fin_ ) ha vuelto y han terminado de mudarse con Haruka a un apartamento ligeramente más grande que la caja de zapatos en la que el joven ha vivido desde que llegó a Tokio, y de algún modo una copa se ha multiplicado por dos, y luego por tres.

Pensándolo bien, quizá la noche sea tan brillante porque, por primera vez, no siente que esté haciendo una carrera a contrarreloj. No tiene ningún vuelo reservado para volver a Australia, y tiene a su hermana y su madre a sólo unas horas en tren. Los dueños del restaurante conocen a Haruka y hoy apenas hay gente, por lo que toda la prudencia se ha ido al cuerno; Rin toma la mano de Haruka, lo besa cuando le apetece y se queda observándolo en varias ocasiones, ignorando sus pullas.

Cuando salen, pese a que la noche aún es joven, a ninguno de los dos le apetece ir a ningún otro lugar; si Rin no puede quedarse quieto, Haruka no necesita muchos incentivos para quedarse dormido de pie; de modo que echan a andar hacia su nuevo hogar entre conversaciones superfluas.

—Esta vez no vas a irte —comenta Haruka cuando apenas les quedan dos manzanas.

Pese a la somnolencia que lo ha acompañado desde que ha salido del restaurante, cuando Rin lo mira parece más despierto que nunca. Suelta la mano que no sabe en qué punto ha tomado y rodea sus hombros con un brazo.

—No —admite; y es una sensación extraña, nueva, y quiere echarse a reír porque el único sitio al que ha de regresar es el apartamento que comparte con Haruka y esa certeza es deliciosa. Haruka entrelaza sus dedos con los de la mano que cuelga de su hombro.

—Bien —replica simplemente, apoyando parte de su peso en Rin, y al joven no le importa no ver sus ojos cuando estira el cuello para besarlo.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, Rin se percata del destello adicional que da un picotazo en él y Haruka. Despega los párpados y mira alrededor, a tiempo para ver una figura alejándose de ellos.

Es Rin quien tiene que apoyarse en Haruka cuando la sangre huye de su rostro.

—Era un… Nos han…

Haruka le impide apartar la mano de la suya.

—Ya era hora —comenta.

Rin tiene unas cuantas objeciones a la tranquilidad de su novio, pero ninguna es más lógica que la determinación con que Haruka tira de él para que siga andando.

Después de todo, tiene razón. _Viven juntos_. No pueden mantener esa precaria discreción para siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

—Haru. Eh, Haru. Venga, sé que estás despierto.

Un resoplido.

—Ahora sí.

—Genial, porque todavía falta una hora para el entrenamiento y podemos…

—No.

Una de las personas se inclina sobre la otra, tratando de ver su cara pese a que el joven se ha hecho un ovillo.

—Vago.

—Rin, está lloviendo.

—Ya no.

Finalmente, Haruka abre los ojos. Rin está apoyado en su hombro y lo mira con una sonrisa que casi le quita el sueño.

—Puedes salir a correr solo. Haré el desayuno. Y no será caballa.

Por desgracia, no es tan fácil hacer que Rin caiga en la tentación. Cuando todos los intentos verbales demuestran ser inútiles, se baja de la cama y sin previo aviso coge en brazos a Haruka, que estaba volviendo a coger el sueño y se abraza a su cuello instintivamente, alarmado al verse privado de una superficie que lo sostenga.

— _Rin_ —y es más una advertencia que una protesta. El beso en su antebrazo hace poco por disminuir su irritación.

—Vale, vale, te dejo en el suelo —Haruka separa los brazos  del cuello de Rin y hace ademán de volver a la cama, pero las manos del joven siguen en su cintura—. Ya que te has levantado…

Haruka se vuelve hacia él bruscamente.

— _Me_ has levantado —puntualiza, pero sabe que no va a poder remolonear más antes de que Rin sonría de oreja a oreja.

—El resultado es el mismo, ¿no?

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Haruka aparta las manos de Rin antes de dirigirse al armario.


	15. Chapter 15

La mirada de Rin vagaba de la pantalla a Haruka y de Haruka a la pantalla, una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar sentido a lo ocurrido. Su novio, por el contrario, parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar hacia abajo; cuando salió de la piscina desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a las duchas sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Rin volvió a observar la pantalla, aún sin lograr relacionar el cinco con el nombre de Haruka que había a su lado. Sí, era cierto que él tampoco había clasificado para la final, tanto como que el campeonato escolar de Japón era un juego de niños en comparación con torneos en los que participaban atletas de todo el mundo, pero la idea no terminaba de cuajar en la mente de Rin.

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido de repente. Probablemente él le estuviese dando más vueltas que Haruka; al joven nunca le había importado demasiado ganar o perder. Además, era su primera carrera en el extranjero. Era evidente que no iba a batir ningún récord.

Aun así, se excusó ante sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia donde suponía que estaría el joven.

No obstante, dio con Haruka antes de llegar a las duchas. No debía de haber salido hacía mucho, sin embargo, porque aún tenía el pelo mojado, humedeciendo los hombros de su sudadera. Seguía mirando hacia abajo; se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había a un lado del pasillo vacío y jugueteaba con sus gafas, y Rin se planteó por un instante que realmente estuviese dolido por la derrota.

—Eh —le dio un codazo amistoso tras dejarse caer a su lado—. Parece que no vamos a nadar juntos aquí, ¿eh?

Por fin, Haruka apartó la mirada del suelo; con un suspiro, echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared y observó los fluorescentes del pasillo.

—Te lo tomas muy bien —comentó en voz baja.

—Vi los tiempos de los otros nadadores antes de venir —admitió Rin, mirando al techo también—. De todas formas, los dos hemos quedado más cerca de los primeros.

Durante unos instantes, lo único que interrumpió el silencio fue el lejano bullicio de la multitud en la piscina.

—Quiero ganar —susurró Haruka, tan bajito que Rin apenas lo oyó. Sin embargo, sus palabras no podrían haber sido más claras. A Rin le sorprendió mirarlo y descubrir sus manos cerradas en puños, su expresión habitualmente apática oscurecida por una seriedad poco usual—. No quedar cerca de los primeros. Es… No es…

—¿Suficiente? —completó Rin; y su sonrisa le sorprendió incluso a él, más que la rabia que Haruka no parecía saber cómo canalizar—. Tenemos que entrenar más para el próximo torneo —eso no pareció aplacar a su novio—. Tienes muy mal perder, ¿eh?

—No sé perder —admitió Haruka, relajando sus dedos y observándolos como si esperase que la solución a su conflicto interno se materializase en sus manos.

—Genial, porque yo tampoco, y la próxima vez que compitamos pienso llegar con un segundo de ventaja —masculló Rin. A él también le enfurecía perder, aunque lo sobrellevase con más elegancia. Ventajas de no ser un genio, suponía—. Eh. _Haru_ —masculló alarmado cuando el joven se acercó a él. Quizá a Haruka no le importase, pero el campeonato en un país cuyo idioma no hablaban era un entorno desconocido y Rin no sabía hasta qué punto la precaución era necesaria.

Haruka se detuvo, parpadeó varias veces y sopló en los labios de Rin antes de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Cuánto falta para que volvamos al hotel?

Rin rio. Haruka era probablemente el ser menos sutil que había tenido el placer de conocer.


	16. Chapter 16

Haruka estaba acostumbrado a las ideas frecuentemente disparatadas de Rin.

Se había levantado a horas inhumanas para ver el amanecer en varios sitios del mundo, había subido con él el monte Fuji para admirar una lluvia de estrellas desde su cumbre. Se había arriesgado a ser detenido por exhibicionismo la vez que a Rin se le ocurrió que hacer el amor en la playa era el culmen del romanticismo.

Si era sincero, no tenía nada en contra de aquellas experiencias. De hecho, sospechaba que cada vez que lo recordaba su rostro adoptaba una expresión peligrosamente parecida a la sonrisa boba que se pintaba en la cara de Rin cuando el joven soñaba despierto.

Pero _eso_ … Haruka no estaba seguro de qué había poseído a Rin para decidir que, para asegurarse de no delatarse en los torneos ante los periodistas, debían practicar de antemano. Y que las semanas de descanso que pasarían en Iwatobi eran el mejor momento para ello. Dicha práctica consistía en no besar, no tocar e incluso no _mirar_ de cierta manera al otro.

Haruka había aguantado bien el primer día. Se había dicho que no tener a Rin en su hombro todo el día sería una mejora, que no pasaría tanto calor si su novio no estaba encima de él; y más o menos había surgido efecto.

El segundo día había recordado que por lo general pasaba meses sin tocar a Rin y sobrevivía.

A media tarde del tercer día, Haruka tenía la nariz hundida en su revista de manantiales, tratando de ignorar que a menos de dos metros de él Rin estaba diseñando un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y preguntándose cuándo se terminaría la práctica.

Reprimió un gruñido y se tapó la cara con la revista, repitiendo la táctica del día anterior. Podía pasar mucho tiempo sin ver a Rin en persona; no era tan débil. Hasta había habido un tiempo en que creía que los labios del joven estaban fuera de su alcance, y Haruka no recordaba que el deseo lo hubiese quemado por dentro entonces. No hasta ese punto, al menos.

­—Eh, Haru —Rin alzó la mirada de los folios y libros esparcidos en el tatami. Cómo se mantenía tan compuesto era un misterio para Haruka; pero desde luego no iba a ser él quien cediese primero. El orgullo era una componente a tener en cuenta—. ¿Estirarías primero los cuádriceps o los gemelos?

—No —sin prestar atención a su novio, Haruka pasó la página; el arroyo que ocupaba todo el papel era  mucho más fácil de mirar que Rin. Tranquilo, sin ganas de hacer de su vida un suplicio y fresco.

Hablando de frescor, Haruka necesitaba una ducha.

(Ya que Rin no estaba disponible.)

Rin no habló hasta que Haruka se hubo levantado y llegado a la puerta.

—¡Haru! —el joven se volvió hacia él, a tiempo para verlo ponerse en pie también—. ¿Estás enfadado?

Haruka parpadeó, sorprendido por la conclusión a la que Rin había llegado. ¿Enfadado? No; si acaso estaba terriblemente frustrado.

Pero no iba a decirle eso a Rin

—Esto es absurdo —le informó—. Aquí no hay periodistas.

—Así, cuando los haya…

El delgadísimo hilo que sujetaba el autocontrol de Haruka terminó de romperse con esas palabras.

—Cuando los haya —empezó, acercándose a Rin en dos zancadas—, no habré podido tocarte en _semanas_ —aferró su camiseta, observando cómo los ojos del joven se abrían desmesuradamente— y me dará igual que estén ahí —declaró, apoyando la otra mano en la nuca de Rin para impedirle huir del beso que llevaba casi tres días posponiendo.

No es que Rin hiciera ademán de apartarse, de todas maneras. Su cuerpo se estremeció varias veces al separar los labios de los de Haruka, y el joven tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo.

—Vale —cedió, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y devolviéndole el beso—. Pero cuando nos estén viendo…

Haruka no hubiese reconocido el gruñido que interrumpió a Rin como suyo si no lo hubiese notado arañar su garganta al pasar. Perdieron el equilibrio, y cuando vio su pelo rojo desparramado alrededor de su rostro Haruka supo que no habría fuerza capaz de hacer que llegasen al dormitorio.

No le importó en ese momento. Los últimos días habían sido como vivir en un desierto.


	17. Chapter 17

—Haru, la casa se cae a pedazos.

—Hablas como si fuera tuya.

—Vale, pues _tu casa_ se cae a pedazos.

—No es mía.

Rin bufó.

—¿Al menos estamos de acuerdo en que se cae a pedazos?

Sí, estaban de acuerdo, pero Haruka no lo dijo en voz alta.

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que estuvo ahí; de hecho, no habría podido volver si no se hubiese enterado, por pura casualidad, de que sus padres planeaban venderla ahora que nadie vivía allí.

No le había costado convencerles de lo contrario. Pero le había dolido la facilidad con que hubiesen sido capaces de deshacerse del último reducto de tranquilidad en ese mundo enorme y ruidoso que Haruka nunca se hubiese imaginado que podía ser para él.

Un paseo rápido por la casa dejó claro que les esperaba un día muy largo. Además de las humedades que oscurecían las paredes y habían despegado la pintura en algunos puntos y el manto de polvo que ensuciaba sus pies descalzos, las últimas tormentas habían arrancado varias tejas; por no hablar de la incipiente selva en que se estaba convirtiendo el jardín.

Empezaron por el tejado y el jardín; ninguno tenía ganas de pintar las paredes. Tras comprar todo lo necesario y abrir todas las ventanas para ventilar el edificio, Rin trepó a lo alto de la casa mientras Haruka empezaba a arrancar matorrales, agradeciendo que el día no fuese excesivamente caluroso.

Era agradable estar de vuelta en Iwatobi, pensó Haruka. Después de tantas piscinas, entrenamientos y gente mirándolo con los ojos como platos, le relajaba poder hacer una tarea tan sencilla como arreglar su jardín. El inusual silencio de Rin estaba ocupado por el rumor del mar no muy lejos, interrumpido por golpes de martillo arrítmicos.

Hasta que, en lugar de un martillazo, el sonido que pareció espantar la luz del sol hizo que Haruka alzase la mirada del suelo, alarmado.

Rin había soltado el martillo y se sujetaba el índice con la otra mano, apretándolo contra su pecho; la retahíla de vulgaridades que abandonaba su boca se cortó cuando atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes.

—¿Qué te has hecho? —inquirió Haruka, acercándose a la escalera de todos modos.

—Nada —masculló Rin—. Oye, no hace falta que… —se interrumpió cuando Haruka subió al tejado, se sentó frente a él y cogió sus manos, separándolas para ver el dedo enrojecido que empezaba a hincharse.

—No es nada —comentó, aliviado.

—¡Es lo que acabo de decirte! —Rin intentó apartar la mano, pero Haruka se acercó el dedo a los labios.

—¿Mejor?

Rin sonrió.

—No soy un niño pequeño —comentó, dándole con otro dedo en la nariz—. Pero sí.


	18. Chapter 18

Afortunadamente, Haruka ya no tiembla. De vez en cuando todo su cuerpo es sacudido por un violento escalofrío y en ocasiones murmura algo sin despertar, pero desde hace unas horas no se asemeja tanto a una estufa. No es que eso importe mucho; está acurrucado entre Rin, el respaldo del sofá y dos mantas, y el joven empieza a tener calor.

Y sabe que Haruka tiene demasiados medicamentos en el cuerpo para darse cuenta si se va, pero Rin prefiere quedarse con él aunque eso signifique sudar hasta deshidratarse, porque la pausada respiración del joven aún no ha logrado convencerlo del todo de que no es necesario que se alarme cada vez que algo en la tranquilidad del salón cambia. Aún tiene el susto y un rastro de culpa en el cuerpo, pese a que la otitis de Haruka no es excesivamente preocupante.

Rin dibuja círculos en la espalda de Haruka a través de la camiseta cuando lo escucha hablar de nuevo y saca el brazo de las mantas para cambiar de canal, esperando que el más que lógico enfado se asiente en su interior de una vez.

Pero no puede. No cuando sabe que algo andaba mal con su novio desde ayer, cuando dejó de insistir la segunda vez que un Haruka más irritable que de costumbre le aseguró que estaba bien (y era evidente que estaba mintiendo). Y, pese a que había decidido ponerse firme en cuanto el avión aterrizase en Japón, el miedo se ha comido todos sus planes cuando nada más poner un pie en la terminal Haruka se ha desplomado en el suelo, presionando su oído con una mano y asegurando que sólo estaba un poco mareado mientras se enjugaba una lágrima traicionera con la otra.

Rin confía en que el más que razonable enfado llegue cuando Haruka no esté bajo el efecto de analgésicos y antibióticos y no se aparte de un salto de cualquier fuente de sonido. Tiene motivos para estar furioso, piensa, pero no logra recordar ninguno cuando Haruka pronuncia su primera palabra inteligible desde que se ha quedado dormido.

—Rin.

—¿Qué? —inquiere él tras unos segundos, pero Haruka sólo se pega más a él y repite su nombre en voz mucho más baja. Rin besa su sien inusualmente cálida, empapada de sudor, queriendo saber qué está soñando.

Quizá le pregunte cuando se le pase el enfado, piensa. Si es que llega a aparecer.


	19. Chapter 19

Rin parece sorprendido cuando Haruka habla durante casi dos minutos seguidos con Lori, en un inglés aún ligeramente precario pero inteligible.

Haruka no sabe si estar divertido u ofendido ante su expresión extrañada. Es cierto que nunca ha sido bueno con el inglés, pero cuando no sólo fue Rin, sino también Makoto, Rei e incluso sus padres quienes le dijeron que era mucho más fácil encontrar en el extranjero a un angloparlante que a alguien que supiera japonés encontró el incentivo que necesitaba para esforzarse.

De todas formas, piensa cuando la conversación con Lori se torna en un silencio que la mujer se encarga de no hacer incómodo poniéndole a Winnie en brazos antes de regresar a la cocina, donde Rin habla con Russel (de… ¿ _friend_?, ¿amigo?), no lo ha hecho para sorprender al joven. No quiere depender de nadie, y mucho menos de Rin, y eso pasa por saber defenderse en otro idioma.

Se sienta en el jardín, tirando un poco de la cola de Winnie y observando al perro intentar mordérsela. Los dientes del animal atrapan sus dedos, pero no aprietan lo suficiente para hacerle daño; tras unos segundos mordisqueando su mano Winnie le lame la piel, tan alegre como la última vez que Haruka estuvo ahí.

Rin no tarda mucho en salir; se deja caer a su lado y coge a Winnie, abrazándolo y rascándole la barriga.

—Te han cogido mucho cariño —le confía a Haruka, que en ese momento acaricia la cabeza del perro­—. Llevaban meses preguntándome si pensabas venir de visita.

Haruka sonríe. Pese a que a él mismo le parece extraño que dos desconocidos le agradasen desde que los vio por primera vez, no puede negar que le gusta la compañía de Russell y Lori: son amables y consiguen que no se sienta al margen, pero no fuerzan conversaciones cuando no son necesarias.

Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Rin mientras Winnie regresa a su regazo. Ha llegado a Australia por la mañana y está cansado, y espera que su novio capte la indirecta y no se queden mucho después de cenar.

Rin toma la mano que no está ocupada acariciando al perro y juega con ella, y Haruka podría quedarse dormido así, con Winnie mordisqueando de nuevo sus dedos y Rin besando el dorso de su mano distraídamente, el traqueteo de la cocina saliendo amortiguado por una de las ventanas.

Hasta que Russell sale al jardín y Rin se pone en pie tan rápido que Haruka está a punto de desplomarse. Fulmina a su novio con la mirada mientras acaricia a Winnie con ambas manos. El hombre sonríe y Haruka no sabe lo que significa, pero las mejillas de Rin no tardan en encenderse.

— _Dinner’s ready, boys_ —anuncia, y Rin suspira—. _By the way, Rin, you should've told us you’d bring your boyfriend._

Haruka no  alcanza a comprender lo que Rin responde, sólo capta su exasperación y la risa divertida de Russell cuando el hombre da tres palmaditas en el hombro a su novio y lo mira a él alzando los pulgares.


	20. Chapter 20

Rin sabía que Haruka nunca había considerado la velocidad algo excesivamente importante –al menos fuera de la piscina–, pero cuando pasó media hora y el joven aún no había regresado de la panadería empezó a inquietarse. Sólo estaba a tres manzanas, al fin y al cabo.

Sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero aun así Rin se asomó al pasillo del apartamento para confirmar que, efectivamente, Haruka se había dejado el paraguas. Luego echó un vistazo a través de la ventana, como si el continuo repiqueteo de la lluvia en el cristal no fuese suficiente para hacerle creer que estaba diluviando.

A pesar de todo, una parte de Rin agradecía que sólo fuese un chaparrón. Sin rugidos ni destellos para que se pudiese llamar tormenta.

No tenía nada en contra de la lluvia. El problema eran los rayos.

Y no le apetecía pasar varias horas en la ducha, ahogando los estruendos con el sonido del agua corriendo. Ni hacer que Haruka se preocupase por esa aprensión ridícula que debería haber superado hacía años.

Miró el reloj de pared de nuevo. Cuarenta minutos.

El sonido penetrante del timbre hizo que Rin se levantara de un salto. Recorrió el pasillo en tres zancadas y abrió la puerta a lo que parecía un amasijo de trapos mojados.

Dio con un par de ojos bajo una mata de pelo chorreando y se quedó observándolos a la espera de una explicación. Haruka le dedicó una mirada desafiante en lugar de una respuesta, y Rin procedió a mirarlo de arriba abajo en busca de…

—¿Y los pasteles?

—Estaba cerrado —explicó Haruka. Tenía los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho, pero lo que llamó la atención de Rin fue el bulto que se adivinaba bajo una sudadera que le estaba grande –y que, ahora que lo pensaba, era _suya_ –; sonrió, divertido y un poco exasperado.

—Mentira. Los traes ahí —adivinó.

Haruka negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estaba cerrado —repitió.

Rin se olvidó de insistir cuando un violento escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Haruka.

Tras quitarse las zapatillas, el joven cerró la puerta tras él y echó a andar hacia el dormitorio, dejando charcos del tamaño de sus pies al pasar. Rin lo siguió, con las tripas rugiendo con anticipación y una sonrisa en los labios.

Para su sorpresa, lo que Haruka dejó en la cama tras levantarse la sudadera fue una bola negra y tan empapada como él. Rin no le prestó atención mientras se desvestía y se acercaba al armario a por una toalla y ropa seca; tenía los ojos fijos en esa cosa… que se movía.

Cuando Rin se dejó caer en la cama, a punto de identificarlo, una toalla pequeña cubrió al animal. Aún a medio vestir, Haruka se sentó en la cama y empezó a secarlo, haciendo caso omiso a su mirada incrédula.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Haruka alzó la mirada.

—Es hembra. Y se había enredada con los alambres de una valla —explicó, y la perra se acercó a su mano para lamerla.

—¿Y piensas quedártela? —Haruka asintió con la cabeza—. ¿En serio?

—Está lloviendo —Rin no estaba seguro de qué criatura en esa habitación tenía más perfeccionada la cara de pena—. Se va a resfriar.

Soltó un bufido.

—¿Y cuando deje de llover?

—Te habrás encariñado con ella para entonces.

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

—No. ¡Haru, usa la cabeza! —Haruka seguía mirándolo fijamente mientras acariciaba a la perra, que había trepado a su regazo—. No podemos tener una mascota. Pasamos más tiempo en competiciones que aquí.

—Se la dejaremos a Makoto.

—¿Makoto no iba a volver a Iwatobi?

—Pues a Ikuya.

—¡Ikuya viene a las competiciones con nosotros!

Haruka arrugó la nariz.

—¿Y _Sigmops_ no puede venir?

—¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

Haruka asintió, muy serio.

Rin intentaba no mirar a la perra, no dejar que su carita adorable lo convenciese. Pero el rostro de Haruka no era una opción mucho más segura para sus propósitos.

—Podemos…

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

—Rin…

—No —Haruka abrazó al perro con más fuerza, sin nada en su expresión que delatara que tenía la menor intención de ceder. En el fondo, Rin había sabido desde el principio que no lo haría—. ¡Deja de mirarme como su fuese a comerme al perro!

—Se llama _Sigmops_.

Rin frunció el ceño, mirando a la bola de pelo acurrucada en los brazos de Haruka.

—Al menos ponle un nombre normal. ¿ _Sigmops_? ¿Qué es eso, algún pez abisal? —el rostro de su novio se iluminó mientras asentía—. Podrías ponerle Tenebrosa o algo así.

Haruka no pudo contener una risita.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Bueno, pues sugiere tú otro —replicó Rin, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

— _Malacosteus_.

—Deja los nombres de peces.

—Marsopa. No es un pez —agregó Haruka rápidamente.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si llora por las noches la tiraré por la ventana —refunfuñó.

Durante unos segundos, sólo se oyó el redoble de la lluvia en el exterior. Luego los muelles de la cama crujieron y Rin se encontró con su novio y su nueva mascota sobre él. Tener a dos seres chorreando agua encima le molestó menos de lo que hizo ver.


	21. Chapter 21

La única fuente de luz proviene de la pantalla del ordenador portátil que descansa en una esquina del apartamento; pese a que hace un rato que ha oscurecido, Haruka no ha pensado aún en dirigirse al interruptor. Se conforma con observar a la persona que está más lejos de lo que internet pretende hacerle creer con las piernas encogidas y la barbilla apoyada entre las rodillas. Curiosamente, hace un rato sí se ha levantado para coger una manta con la que envolverse; no porque haga un frío insoportable, sino porque ver a Rin en tirantes mientras nieva al otro lado de la ventana le produce escalofríos.

No habla mucho; no tiene mucho que decir, de todas maneras. Además, escuchar le da la posibilidad de seguir comiéndose la pantalla con los ojos y lamentar que la videocámara de Rin no tenga tanta resolución como para permitirle fantasear con la idea de que si extiende el brazo podrá tocarlo.

Pero sabe que no puede, y cada vez que la imagen se congela durante unos segundos Haruka siente la tentación de apagar el ordenador. Le alegra –y le tranquiliza– que Rin siempre busque un hueco para hablar con él, pero por otro lado esa falsa cercanía le parece terriblemente cruel.

Esa amargura debe de reflejarse en su mirada, porque Rin se detiene en mitad de la frase y entorna los ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo? ­—Haruka niega con la cabeza­ rápidamente—. ¿Seguro?

—Te echo de menos —admite en voz baja, e increíblemente esas palabras viajan al otro hemisferio en menos de un segundo, y está seguro de que no son las maravillas de la tecnología lo que hace que la expresión de Rin se torne sorprendida durante unos instantes.

Luego sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa triste, y Haruka maldice el cansancio que le ha hecho bajar la guardia. Hace ya un rato desde que debería haberse despedido y metido en la cama, pero últimamente apenas ha tenido tiempo para hablar con Rin y está seguro de que ir durmiéndose por los pasillos de la universidad es un precio justo a cambio de la compañía del joven. Aunque sea de esa forma tan contradictoria.

—Yo también —admite, y Haruka esconde una sonrisa tras sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Está seguro de que Rin también está cansado; en su lado del mundo es más tarde que en Tokio y el joven parpadea con más frecuencia de lo habitual, pero parece que él tampoco quiere irse a la cama aún—. Pero estaré allí en nada.

Si el concepto que Rin tiene de “nada” es dos meses, Haruka no está muy de acuerdo. Pero quizá si lo piensa así el tiempo pase más rápido, reflexiona. Asiente, y no puede reprimir un bostezo que deja a Rin con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué?

—Te estás durmiendo.

—No.

—Sí. Se te cierran los ojos.

—A ti también.

Rin se cruza de brazos. Bosteza también. Resopla.

—Vale, pues vamos a dormir.

Algo pesado espachurra el estómago de Haruka.

—Buenas noches —se despide, resignado, cogiendo el ratón en busca del icono para finalizar la videollamada.

—Que duermas bien —replica Rin, lanzando un beso al aire un momento antes de desaparecer de la pantalla.

Haruka observa el monitor durante unos minutos más, pese a que sabe que Rin no va a aparecer en él al menos hasta mañana.

Y aun así, cuando se va a dormir lo hace con la sensación de que el joven está un poco más cerca.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este one-shot es ligeramente explícito. Haced lo que creáis conveniente.

La noche no llega hasta el suelo; multitud de fuentes de luz lo impiden, haciendo que parezca de día en los pisos inferiores de los edificios. Desde las plantas más altas, la vista es un resplandor que parece niebla a ras del suelo y puntos luminosos marcando la posición de las ventanas. Ni siquiera desde ahí se ven las estrellas, sin embargo. El cielo está vacío, de un negro opaco. Es una vista hermosa, a su manera.

Lástima que Rin no tenga el menor interés en el mundo fuera de esa habitación. Pese a que fue precisamente su posición privilegiada lo que lo llevó a reservarla, en ese momento tiene asuntos más importantes en los que concentrarse.

Atrapado entre la cristalera y él, Haruka gruñe cuando los dientes de Rin se hunden en su hombro, sus manos cerrándose en puños contra el vidrio. Rin acaricia sus caderas huesudas con los pulgares; en parte para disculparse, pero también porque necesita tranquilizarse para evitar que su novio se salga con la suya y no le dé su premio.

—Rin —susurra, y llegados a este punto es obvio que es más una súplica que una orden.

Haruka sabe lo que hace; Rin no tiene la menor intención de ceder aún, pero tampoco puede ignorar ese tono. De modo que aferra al joven con más fuerza, en parte temiendo que las piernas no lo sostengan, iniciando un ritmo tan lento que Haruka no tarda en impacientarse y empujar hacia atrás en un intento por acelerarlo.

Rin rodea su torso con los brazos, impidiendo al joven alejarse para repetir la operación. Besa la marca de sus dientes, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Haruka cuando gira la cabeza.

—No hagas trampas —le recuerda, empujando un poco más y observando cómo el joven cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, obcecado en mantenerse callado—. He ganado la carrera, ¿no? —murmura en su oído—. Quiero mi premio.

Haruka respira hondo, un intento fútil por calmar el tamborileo que Rin siente bajo sus dedos.

—Entonces búscalo.

Rin sonríe.

—Eso estoy haciendo.

Sus manos se deslizan, de nuevo, hasta las caderas de Haruka, que echa la cabeza hacia adelante en un gesto que intenta aparentar indiferencia. Rin se mueve a una velocidad ligeramente mayor, que evidentemente sigue sin ser suficiente. Lo siente en el temblor que recorre a Haruka, lo oye en sus espiraciones cada vez menos silenciosas, y tiene que recordarse que aún no ha conseguido lo que busca para mantener el ritmo.

No es Haruka el único que está sufriendo esa tortura.

El joven es tan sutil que Rin está a punto de pasar por alto la mano que se aparta de la cristalera en dirección a una parte dolorosamente desatendida de su anatomía. Sin embargo, se las ingenia para aferrarla y apretarla contra el pecho de Haruka, y sabe que si estuvieran en otra posición tendría mucha más resistencia.

—Muévete —susurra el joven; su voz se tambalea peligrosamente, a estas alturas sin nada de autoridad en ella.

—Lo estoy haciendo —Rin se queda quieto, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Haruka se curvan bajo su mano.

—Más.

Sólo Haruka es capaz de sonar como si estuviese a punto de estrangularlo mientras está atrapado entre él y una cristalera, sin ningún control en la situación y sin ser capaz siquiera de aliviar la tensión entre sus piernas. Si realmente quisiera, Rin no tiene la menor duda de que podría hacerlo, y es el mundo de contrastes que se estremece entre sus brazos lo que le quita otro pedacito de cordura, empujando casi con violencia hasta que no puede llegar más lejos.

El sonido que escapa de los labios de Haruka se encuentra entre los más agudos que Rin le ha oído. En respuesta a su brusquedad, la espalda del joven se arquea hasta que su cabeza reposa en el hombro de Rin, los ojos entornados y la boca abierta.

Rin no está seguro de cómo se las ingenia para no perder el control al oírlo. Repite el movimiento varias veces, atesorando cada uno de los gemidos de Haruka mientras su visión se nubla y vagamente teme que la columna del joven termine quebrándose.

Para entonces, Rin ha olvidado lo que quería, y Haruka no tiene la energía suficiente para mantener la boca cerrada. Rin no está seguro de cómo denominar los sonidos que ahoga en un lado de su cuello, pero conforme la velocidad del vaivén aumenta las pausas entre ellos disminuyen.

Sólo la mano de Haruka removiéndose bajo la suya logra devolverle algo de la realidad.

—Tócame —suplica el joven, todo su orgullo olvidado hasta que sea necesario recuperarlo—. _Rin_.

No existe ninguna realidad en la que Rin pueda negarse. No pasa mucho hasta que ambos terminan, la mano de Haruka resbalando cristal abajo y llevando a Rin al suelo con él.

Durante varios minutos, ninguno dice nada. Haruka se recuesta en el pecho de Rin con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Rin se siente afortunado por no tener ninguna carrera mañana. El mordisco en el hombro de Haruka no tiene pinta de desaparecer en unos días, y en sus caderas empiezan a aparecer las huellas de su agarre.

—¿Qué tal? —inquiere, en parte para picar a Haruka, en parte porque de verdad quiere saber cómo ha sido para él.

Haruka no se mueve.

—No volveré a dejarte ganar una carrera.

—¿Dejarme? —Rin sonríe—. Si te sientes tan mal, te cederé mi próxima victoria.

Haruka le saca la lengua.

—No hará falta.

Rin prefiere no preguntar qué está maquinando para la próxima vez.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando Haruka se dirige a la puerta después de escuchar el timbre desde la cocina no espera encontrar a su madre al otro lado.

No es un momento exactamente incómodo; ver a su madre tras meses sin tener más contacto con ella que unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas es un hábito al que se forzó a acostumbrarse hace años. Sin embargo, duda que el tema de conversación que la mujer ha venido buscando sean sus notas, como cuando estaba en el instituto.

—Buenos días —saluda ella, y Haruka no se queja cuando le revuelve el pelo—. Me hubiera gustado venir antes, pero no podíamos posponer el viaje —Haruka asiente—. Debería haber avisado, ¿no?

—Hoy no tengo clase —responde él, aunque lo cierto es que Rin ha hecho planes por los dos antes de salir a pasear a Mielga—. Pasa —murmura, cerrando la puerta tras su madre y guiándola hacia el salón.

Cuando se da la vuelta, la descubre mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

—Tu padre no ha podido venir —comenta cuando vuelve a mirar a su hijo—. Es un lugar bonito.

—¿Por qué no ha venido? —inquiere Haruka, más extrañado por el hecho de que sus padres no estén juntos que por el repentino cambio de tema—. Papá —aclara.

—Tenía asuntos que atender. Quizá venga otro día.

Hay algo definitivamente inusual en la sonrisa tranquila de su madre, pero antes de que Haruka pueda insistir en el tema escucha la puerta abrirse y un par de pasos fundidos con un trote que termina cuando Mielga llega hasta él y apoya las patas anteriores en su rodilla, arrastrando la correa tras ella.

—Haru, coge a ese bicho y… —Rin entra a paso rápido en el salón, pero se detiene en seco al percatarse de que Haruka no está solo—. Oh.

Haruka se agacha para liberar a la perra de la correa y el collar, cogiéndola en brazos e intentando que no le lama la cara.

No es la primera vez que Rin habla con sus progenitores. De hecho, ambos saben desde hace tiempo de su relación con Haruka. Pero por algún motivo el joven enfrenta esas situaciones como si fuesen bombas de relojería. Haruka acaricia la cabeza de Mielga hasta que el perro la apoya en su hombro, desistiendo en sus intentos de llenarle la cara de babas, y agradece que su madre rompa el silencio.

—No estaré mucho aquí —anuncia—. Sólo quería daros la enhorabuena por entrar en el Equipo Nacional, aunque sea un poco tarde —Haruka ignora la mirada de su madre clavada en él. No se le había ocurrido que le interesasen tanto sus logros profesionales, y desde luego no se le había ocurrido llamarla para ponerla al día de ellos—. Aparecisteis en la televisión, por cierto.

Rin emite un sonido semejante al de un animal moribundo, uno que hace que Mielga alce las orejas y lo mire con la cabeza ladeada, mientras Haruka recuerda el despiste que los convirtió en la comidilla de la última competición. Como si no hubiera temas de conversación infinitamente más interesantes.

—Gracias ­—murmura, sin embargo.

—Bueno, entonces me voy —replica ella—. No hace falta que me acompañéis —agrega rápidamente—. Cuidaos.

Rin parece contener la respiración hasta que la puerta se cierra tras la madre de Haruka.

—No muerde —comenta él.

—¡Siempre está sonriendo! —protesta Rin, dejándose caer en el sofá. Si quien hubiese estado hubiera sido el padre de Haruka, probablemente hubiera protestado porque _nunca_ sonríe (aunque es cierto que por algún motivo es más serio de lo habitual cuando Rin está cerca). El joven suspira­—. Hablando de cosas importantes, ¿podemos irnos ya?

—En cuanto me vista —Haruka deja a Mielga en el regazo de Rin, besando el pelo del joven distraídamente antes de dirigirse al dormitorio.

Mientras busca algo que ponerse en el armario, se pregunta si sería buena idea ver a sus padres más a menudo. La idea no le produce exactamente rechazo, pero el puño que aprieta su estómago es soportable si con ello consigue que Rin deje de asemejarse a una vara cada vez que los Nanase están cerca.


	24. Chapter 24

Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura impidieron que se levantara de la cama. Rin se giró, descubriendo a Haruka abrazado a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su costado.

­—Haru, duérmete.

El joven negó con la cabeza, su pelo haciendo cosquillas a Rin.

—¿Vas a correr?

—Sí. Te despierto cuando vuelva para desayunar.

Haruka negó con la cabeza de nuevo, reforzando su abrazo. Rin paseó los dedos por su pelo.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —susurró, palabras cansadas enredándose en su lengua.

—No has dormido nada —replicó Rin. Era cierto: el avión de Haruka había aterrizado de madrugada y el joven no era capaz de descansar con el runrún de las turbinas—. Suéltame, estaré aquí en…

—No —lo cortó Haruka.

—Tienes que recuperar horas de sueño.

—Entonces no vayas tú —replicó Haruka, besando su cintura desnuda—. Sólo es un día —agregó.

Rin volvió a meter los pies bajo las sábanas, resignado.

—Eres como un crío caprichoso.

Haruka no respondió a la provocación, probablemente porque había vuelto a quedarse dormido, pero Rin pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su piel.


	25. Chapter 25

—¿No es preciosa? Mírala.

—Has dicho eso tres veces.

—Es que es verdad. Mira qué carita.

Haruka sacude la cabeza, sonriendo a su pesar al bebé que lo mira desde los brazos de Rin. Para su sorpresa, ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

Pese a que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia lengua cuando Gou anunció su embarazo (“¡Llevamos casi un año casados! ¿Qué esperabas?”), Rin adora a su sobrina. Apenas tiene ocho meses y Haruka empieza a sospechar que será una niña increíblemente consentida. A juzgar por la prohibición de que le traigan un regalo cada vez que viajan para alguna competición (que Rin ignora con una maestría francamente impresionante), Gou también debe de estar ligeramente preocupada por el asunto.

La única que no está contenta con la llegada de Kiyoko es Mielga, que ha visto su ración diaria de mimos mermada ahora que hay otra criatura a la que malcriar. La perra ha adoptado la costumbre de tumbarse en el regazo de Haruka y gimotear lastimeramente cada vez que el bebé está cerca.

—Gou se enfadará —comenta Haruka, rascando tras las orejas de Mielga distraídamente, mientras Rin hace reír a Kiyoko con su nuevo sonajero.

—Entonces no se lo digas —Rin se tumba de espaldas y sostiene a su sobrina con los brazos extendidos, sonriendo al verla dar palmas. Aparta la mirada del bebé y observa a Haruka—. ¿Quieres cogerla?

—¿Eh?

—Nunca la coges —aclara Rin, incorporándose y poniendo a Kiyoko en el suelo sin soltarla. El bebé apoya los pies en el suelo con cautela—. ¿No te gustan los bebés, o qué?

Haruka se encoge de hombros. No le disgustan los niños; y, si bien es cierto que no había tenido a ningún bebé en brazos desde que Ran y Ren dejaron de cansarse tras diez minutos andando, siempre le han agradado. Pero desde que nació Kiyoko ha descubierto que ver a Rin jugando con ella es extrañamente relajante.

—Si quieres… —replica, extendiendo los brazos para cogerla. Pesa considerablemente más que la última vez que la tuvo en brazos, pero ya puede mantener la cabeza erguida y tiene algo de coordinación. No tarda en coger la pulsera de la muñeca de Haruka, que Rin le regaló hace tiempo, y empezar a darle vueltas con curiosidad.

Mielga se aparta de Haruka, haciendo que por un momento se sienta como si acabase de cometer una traición imperdonable. Al ver que Rin se acerca a él, la perra se da por vencida y sale al jardín con las orejas gachas.

—¿Crees que está celosa? —inquiere Rin, como si se le acabase de ocurrir.

—Supongo —Haruka prefiere no decirle que incluso él siente cierta envidia hacia su sobrina por su habilidad para acaparar toda la atención de Rin sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

—Oh —Rin emite un silbido que atrae la atención de Kiyoko—. ¡Mielga! ¡Ven aquí, pegajosa!

La perra tarda tres segundos en trotar hasta él, y cinco en arrepentirse de hacerlo cuando Rin trata de compensar el poco tiempo que le dedica últimamente abrazándola y rascándole la panza. Haruka se siente tentado de intervenir, pero Kiyoko lo distrae al cerrar las manos que Rin no se cansa de observar en torno a sus dedos. Con su mano libre revuelve el cabello rojizo de su sobrina, haciéndola sonreír.

Está tan ocupado admirando por enésima vez el parecido de la niña con Gou –y, por ende, con Rin– que da un respingo cuando los labios del joven dejan un beso en la comisura de su boca. Rin suelta una carcajada, alarmando a Mielga, que aún está en su regazo.

Haruka lo fulmina con la mirada.

—No tiene gracia.

—Sí que la tiene —replica Rin, tratando sin éxito de reprimir la risa—. Tenías que haberte visto la cara.

Haruka vuelve a ponerle a Kiyoko en brazos, intentando no sonreír cuando Rin le hace carantoñas.


	26. Chapter 26

Rin había sabido que algo estaba fuera de su sitio desde que había visto a Haruka con su teléfono en plena calle. Era cierto que lo usaba más que cuando eran adolescentes, pero no solía prestarle atención hasta que llegaba a casa, donde tenía tiempo para pelearse tranquilamente con el aparato.

No había hecho ningún comentario, sin embargo. Habían vuelto con Mielga a su apartamento y Haruka se había metido en la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras Rin se daba una ducha rápida.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el pelirrojo al salir del baño, sorprendido al descubrir que la caballa aún no estaba preparada.

—No —Haruka pareció encogerse, como si la mirada de Rin clavada en su espalda le hiriera físicamente.

Rin resopló y se dirigió al dormitorio en busca de algo de ropa, decidiendo dejar el interrogatorio para cuando hubiesen comido. Siempre cabía la posibilidad, aunque pequeña, de que Haruka se lo contase voluntariamente. Después de decenas de discusiones y malentendidos, ambos habían progresado en temas de comunicación en los últimos años.

Toda la paciencia quedó olvidada cuando Rin escuchó el estruendo de cerámica estrellándose contra el suelo. Soltando el calcetín que le faltaba por ponerse, el joven corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, deteniéndose en la entrada de la cocina cuando descubrió a Haruka arrodillado junto al plato roto, observando los fragmentos como si hubiese olvidado qué debía hacer con ellos.

—¿Te has cortado? —inquirió Rin, agachándose frente a él, con cuidado para no pisar ningún pedazo de plato. Haruka negó con la cabeza, sin alzar la mirada, mientras Mielga olisqueaba el destrozo con cautela—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Haruka cogió una esquirla blanca y la puso encima de un fragmento más grande en lugar de responder. Sus manos temblaban, y Rin las sujetó antes de que se cortara.

—Eh —Haruka no se movió—. Te ha llegado un mensaje al móvil, ¿no? Antes, cuando…

—No era un mensaje.

—¿Quién te ha llamado? —Rin se obligó a bajar la voz a pesar de la preocupación.

—Mi madre —Rin decidió esperar en lugar de hacer la pregunta obvia, que no encontró respuesta hasta que Mielga lamió sus manos entrelazadas—. Anoche ingresaron a mi padre en el hospital —agregó Haruka en voz baja, como si tuviese la esperanza de hacerlo menos real si Rin no lo oía.

Rin se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé.

—¿En qué hospital está? ¿Es aquí, en Tokio? —Haruka asintió, apretando los labios mientras clavaba la mirada en el hocico de la perra—. ¿Quieres ir a verlo?

—Mi madre dice que no hace falta.

Rin sacudió ligeramente sus manos, obligando a Mielga a retroceder.

—Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

Haruka apretó los dedos de Rin, estremeciéndose al tiempo que su respiración se quebraba. Rin se puso en pie y tiró de sus manos, guiando a Haruka hacia el salón y obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá antes de agacharse de nuevo ante él hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura.

—No lo sé —susurró Haruka finalmente—. No sé si quiero ir allí solo.

Rin apoyó los labios en la frente del joven, dejándolos ahí demasiado tiempo para que el gesto pudiera considerarse un beso. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, lamentando no poder hacer nada para borrar el miedo que brillaba en sus ojos.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Haruka asintió, acomodándose entre los brazos de Rin cuando el joven lo abrazó y acarició su espalda en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Mielga saltó al sofá y apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Haruka, quizá también tratando de consolarlo.

—Ya verás como no es nada —murmuró Rin. Haruka asintió una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por creerlo.


	27. Chapter 27

Rin no sabe en qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que ese torneo sería una experiencia agradable.

Desde hace días sospechaba que Haruka estaba callándose algo importante, pero no ha sido hasta que el joven lo ha ignorado olímpicamente fuera de la piscina que ha comprendido el motivo. O, más bien, la gravedad del mismo.

Para ello, se ha dirigido a las duchas hablando con Alex, un compañero de entrenamiento australiano, tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor cuando Haruka los ha adelantado sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada. Sólo para ser testigo de la mirada fulminante que su novio ha dedicado a su amigo y liberar a la bestia al reprochar a Haruka su hostilidad. Es toda una suerte que Alex no tenga ni idea de japonés.

Al menos, ahora sabe que Haruka llevaba semanas intranquilo por la frecuencia con que Alex aparecía en la pantalla de su ordenador tras Rin, que verlos juntos desde que llegaron al hotel no ha ayudado y que negarse a hablar con Rin más de lo excesivamente necesario ha sido una idea terrible. Y que, por imposible que parezca, Haruka está realmente celoso.

Y se niega a ser él quien dé el primer paso para solucionar eso. Rin sabe de sobra que es más sociable de lo que Haruka será jamás, pero no es su culpa y su novio no debería dudar de él. Maldita sea, Rin tiene ojos y sabe alegrarse la vista, pero la idea de llegar a algo más con cualquiera que no sea Haruka le repele; no porque estén juntos, sino porque no hay espacio en su corazón para nadie que no sea él.

Generalmente pasan juntos la última noche antes de regresar, pero hoy Rin está hecho un ovillo en su cama, dolido y tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto ante las incesantes sugerencias de su mente para ir a la habitación de Haruka. Ni siquiera sabe qué quiere decirle, sólo que si vuelve a Australia sin arreglar las cosas con él será un desastre.

El sol está terminando de hundirse en el horizonte cuando llaman a la puerta. Una parte de Rin sabe a quién va a encontrarse, pero aun así se le forma un nudo en la garganta cuando encuentra a Haruka observándolo desde el pasillo. El joven baja la mirada tras unos segundos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Rin se aparta para dejarlo entrar, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndolo hasta la cama, donde los dos se sientan sin mirarse.

—¿Qué quieres?

Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Haruka apretar los labios.

—No debería haber hecho eso.

—¿Te ha molestado tanto? Alex.

—Siempre estás con más gente —admite Haruka—. Pero hablabas… mucho de él —entrelaza sus manos, sin alzar la mirada de sus dedos.

—Hablo de todo el mundo —puntualiza Rin. _De ti más que de nadie_ —. Eso no significa que quiera…

—Ya. Fue ridículo pensarlo —Haruka parece encogerse un poco cuando, al fin, mira a Rin a los ojos—. Lo siento.

Rin sabe que le toca decir algo, pero el alivio al sentir cómo el nudo de su estómago se deshace le deja la mente en blanco durante casi un minuto, cuando separa las manos de Haruka y acerca una a sus labios.

—¿Entonces estamos bien? —Haruka asiente—. Mañana iremos arrastrándonos al aeropuerto, pero ¿quieres que cenemos fuera?

—No.

—Oh, ¿ya has cenado?

Haruka niega con la cabeza, tirando de la mano de Rin para acercar su rostro a sus labios.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —murmura, y Rin no necesita más explicaciones para recuperar los días que han perdido haciendo el idiota.


	28. Chapter 28

Cuando Haruka se encuentra con Rin a la salida del hospital, descubre que su humor ha empeorado considerablemente. Casi se siente mal por portar buenas noticias cuando el joven empieza a protestar por algo que, visto en perspectiva, no es culpa de nadie.

—¡Tres semanas! —repite Rin por enésima vez, soplando para apartarse el pelo de la cara. No puede utilizar las manos, ya que las tiene ocupadas con las muletas, y de vez en cuando fulmina su rodilla con la mirada.

Haruka reduce el paso lo justo para que su novio no crea que está compadeciéndose de él y haga más esfuerzo del estrictamente necesario.

—No es tanto —replica—. Podrás nadar después.

—¿Y mientras tanto? —Rin sacude la cabeza, abatido—. Ni siquiera puedo salir a correr. Si tenía que estropearme algo, ¿por qué no podía ser un brazo?

Conforme la conversación avanza, Haruka se alegra de no haber acompañado a Rin a la consulta. Debe de haber sido realmente irritante, piensa.

—Aún puedes bañarte —comenta, aunque lo cierto es que si él estuviese en el lugar de Rin probablemente ya hubiese desobedecido las órdenes de los médicos. La idea de no poder nadar es terrible.

Rin no vuelve a hablar hasta que llegan a la estación de tren. Se sienta en un banco para esperar y coge la mano de Haruka, entreteniéndose con sus dedos.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre?

Haruka atrapa los dedos de Rin entre los suyos.

—Mejor —responde, fingiendo mirar si el tren se acerca para evitar enfrentarse a los ojos del joven.

Nota el suave apretón de la mano de Rin, el roce de sus labios en los nudillos, y sonríe un poco.

—Me alegro.


	29. Chapter 29

Rin sigue mirando el televisor, pese a que hace varias horas que no pueden encenderlo.

Encogido bajo la manta, a su lado, Haruka observa las velas que han encendido para no estar completamente a oscuras. Deberían haber previsto esto, piensa Rin; sabían que la luz estaría cortada esa noche a causa de las obras que se están llevando a cabo no muy lejos de su apartamento.

Con todo, no puede decir que se esté aburriendo. De hecho, está lejos de quedarse dormido, y Haruka tiene gran parte de la culpa: de vez en cuando besa alguna parte del cuerpo de Rin, sin preocuparse por pedirle su opinión, sólo levantándole la ropa para evitar que se interponga entre ellos.

Rin no necesita muchos incentivos para seguir el juego. No obedece a ninguna lógica: un momento quiere besar la sien de su novio y al siguiente turno se esconde bajo la manta para deslizar los labios bajo su ombligo, sintiendo una risita contenida en los músculos contraídos de su abdomen.

—Rin —la voz de Haruka tiene un resquicio de duda, pero Rin no comprende por qué hasta que nota dedos largos curioseando el borde de sus vaqueros.

Tantea hasta dar con los hombros del joven y tira de él hasta que consigue que saque la cabeza de debajo de la manta. A la luz de las velas, sería fácil creer que Haruka está simplemente adormilado, pero ya hace tiempo que aprendió a reconocer ese brillo hambriento en su mirada.

—Ven aquí —murmura Rin, atrayéndolo hacia sí—. No tienes arreglo —agrega, besando sus labios por primera vez desde que han cortado la luz.

Él tampoco lo tiene, medita cuando la mano de Haruka gana la batalla contra el botón de sus pantalones, pero ni siquiera esa certeza consigue que Rin deje de desear estar a oscuras con él para siempre.


	30. Chapter 30

Con el paso de los años, Haruka ha aprendido a acostumbrarse al bullicio.

Sin embargo, esa noche no se limita a tolerar las conversaciones animadas de sus amigos; el sonido continuo, que hace años le hubiese irritado, le resulta tan acogedor como el rumor del agua en sus oídos cuando se impulsa a través de ella. Una sonrisa inconsciente se ha grabado en su rostro a los pocos minutos de llegar a la casa de Makoto, y pese a que tras la copiosa cena está adormilado no tiene ganas de volver a casa aún.

A diferencia de él, Rin está tremendamente enérgico; cuando no lanza pan a Sousuke para empezar una pelea se levanta para echar una mano en la cocina, volviendo de vez en cuando para ver al bebé que se ha quedado dormido en los brazos de Makoto, tan pequeño que probablemente podría cogerlo con una sola mano.

La fascinación por los niños pequeños debe de ir en la sangre, porque Kiyoko también está fascinada con el hijo de Makoto y lleva toda la noche pidiendo un hermano con su media lengua. Acomodándola en su regazo, Nagisa trata de disuadirla explicándole que tendrá que compartir sus juguetes, pero a la niña no parece importarle.

Haruka sólo logra prestar atención a Rei durante unos minutos; su amigo explica entusiasmado los resultados de su última investigación a Sousuke y Kisumi, que increíblemente sí logran seguir su divagación. O al menos eso parece.

—Haru —el joven se vuelve hacia Makoto—, ¿puedes pasarme la manta pequeña?

Al volver junto a Makoto mientras desdobla la manta, Haruka ve a Rin, que ya ha terminado lo que estuviese haciendo en la cocina; su novio alza a Kiyoko de las piernas de Nagisa, arrancándole una carcajada mientras la sube en sus hombros.

—No pidas hermanos, enana. No sirven para nada.

Una servilleta de tela aterriza en la cara de Rin. Haruka se muerde el labio mientras arropa al bebé.

—¡Oye! —Gou lo mira con los brazos en jarras, aunque no parece enfadada—. ¿Qué harías tú sin mí?

—No sé —Rin parece pensativo—. Pero Haru no tiene hermanos y es feliz, ¿verdad?

La mirada de Haruka se cruza con la de Makoto durante un instante.

—No los necesitaba —replica; se le escapa un bostezo mientras Rin se sienta a su lado, aún con su sobrina sentada en sus hombros.

Es agradable volver a verlos a todos, piensa. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos; y muchos han tenido que cambiar planes para poder ir a cenar a la casa de Makoto con la excusa de celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Arrullado por sus voces, no se da cuenta de que se está quedando dormido hasta que Rin le da un beso en el pelo. Haruka se endereza rápidamente y trata de reprimir un bostezo.

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Haruka niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—Cursis.

Ambos alzan la mirada hacia la infantil expresión de disgusto de Kiyoko.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquiere Rin.

—Cursis —repite la niña con calma.

—¡Eh! —Rin la coge y la baja hasta sentarla en sus piernas—. ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa eso?

—Cursis —ahora, Kiyoko señala a Rin con un dedo regordete.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra? —pregunta Haruka.

—Papá.

Haruka coge a su sobrina mientras Rin fulmina con la mirada a Nagisa, que no tarda en sacarle la lengua.

—El cursi es él —le confía en voz baja, señalando a su novio.

—¡Te he oído!

Haruka no puede evitar echarse a reír con el resto. Sí, los ha echado de menos.


End file.
